


Sound Asleep

by Synnerxx



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick can't sleep, but Pete can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a picture prompt at 1_million_words at LJ.

It's rare that Pete is the one sleeping soundly while sleep evades Patrick, but Patrick finds himself wide awake, eyes burning and body exhausted, while his mind just won't turn off. Pete sighs in his sleep and turns over to face Patrick, but doesn't wake up.

Patrick doesn't begrudge him his sleep, knowing how hard it usually is for him to find peace of mind enough to sleep as sound as he is now. Patrick wishes he could join him.

Pete flings an arm over Patrick's waist and Patrick huffs a little. Pete's warm though and Patrick curls into him.


End file.
